Scion Epimetheus
by Kronos Titan of time
Summary: Being the only recognized Magical Lord in Her Majesty's court has advantages and knowledge that Charlus Potter never knew, now armed with knowledge and a deep mistrust of Dumbledore set events into motion to ensure his Grandson's future even if it means the Magical World burns in the process. Raised by the Mably family, Harry never wanted for anything. Guess Snape's right for once.
**Scion Epimetheus**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of the Freezing universe by Dall-Young Lim, and of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter.

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Charlus died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends: __

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Nova Clash

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech **: Finally, I am free. In your face Potter!**

Human Thinking: _'_ _Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**_ _ **Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Techniques/Spells: _Accel Turn_

Song start-} _{_

Song ends-} _{_

 **Prologue: Future Interests**

Black hair neatly combed, sharp hazel eyes watched for movement in its surroundings before moving forward with a purpose. The man was dressed in a stately manner, looking to be a business man of great success which was undoubted for any who knew the man personally. The way he carried himself showed a bit of noble upbringing which he snorted at considering his own mother was a monster regarding such small things.

' _She was a Slytherin after all.'_

The man smiled as he pressed the intercom at the front door to a homely mansion. He turned around to have a look at the grounds and was interrupted doing so when the door opened and a young Butler opened the door "Yes?"

"Charlus Potter, here to meet my friend Edwin Mably." The butler nodded and let him in, "Sir Edwin is expecting you, Sir Potter."

The Butler then led him to the mansion study room, where at the entrance the Butler announced him. "Sir Edwin, Sir Potter is here."

Receiving an affirmation from within, Charlus walked in to see Edwin engrossed in what looked like his corporations financial files. _'Probably this quarterly's profits.'_

He looked up and smiled before turning back to the files, "I see you haven't gotten any prettier Charlus."

Charlus snorted "Speak for yourself, Edwin. I'm ageing gracefully unlike you."

Edwin chuckled moving his head to catch the cricks in his stiff neck "How is the family?"

"Son's gotten married, Dorea is still a beautiful pain and I'd probably hold my grandson before the end of the month." Charlus replied as he sat in one of the plush armchairs "If I'm still alive by the end of the month that is."

"I wasn't aware your civil war was going so badly." Edwin stated seriously, "I still say you could impose on the crown to…"

"No!" Charlus retorted sharply "While I know that the Non-magical have jumped leaps and bounds in regard to technological marvels if I imposed on the crown to intercede it would set a miserable precedent and in some twisted way validate the fears of the Pureblood dogma, besides you and the rest of humanity have far more important things to do especially if you wish to repel those _Nova_ that threaten us as a whole."

Another voice cut in "Though they are a threat, they haven't really assaulted major cities yet and I think we could afford to spare the army who has been nigh useless against the _Nova_ to ensure you and your family is safe, Sir Potter."

Charlus turned to the figure walking in and shook his head "I've had a target on my back from the moment my family name was known, no, like I told your father it wouldn't end well. Too many variables for a clean outcome and a possibility for the existence of magic to be brought forward and from there how big a leap would it be for everyone to spin a conspiracy saying that the _Nova_ threat is of magical origin." Then he blinked and asked "Sir Potter? Whatever happened to Uncle? Christopher."

"Didn't seem appropriate in current company or atmosphere, Sir Potter." He turned to his father "Sorry father for intruding but I wished to be informed when Sir Potter arrived."

Edwin waved him off and saw that his son was holding a small bundle which even Charlus was curious about only for Christopher to hand it to him gently "My daughter Elizabeth."

Charlus cooed at the sleeping baby, a bright smile on his lips "I wish I could hold my grandson like this and forget about all these worries…but I know that I may be forced to ensure that my grandson's future is protected from all who would harm him."

Christopher frowned at how final his words sounded, the man he knew as his Uncle Charlus was anything but incompetent he was a monster in any field, social, business or even political. Financially and security wise the man was a dinosaur both literally and figuratively in the sense his magical defenses were archaic but highly effective. The term 'old money' if ever there was a way to physically describe it, it would be the Potter family after all how many could claim that their fortunes were from the times of the Roman Empire.

If a man such as him was in such a position, it was clear he was fighting more than one enemy. "Is there nothing we could do?"

"I don't wish a target on your backs, especially this little one." Charlus lifted the little one to Christopher who took her back, "These animals playing at nobility wouldn't think twice about putting your family to flame just for existing and that's not taking into account the jackal that would attack from behind twinkling eyes and a kindly smile."

Christopher was taken aback by the rage in his Uncle's voice, his father frowned heavily and asked "And who pray tell is this jackal? I've only ever seen you so pissed off with Aoi."

"Please this jackal is far worse than _Aoi_ at least he wears his cunning on his sleeves, it's easy to see his manipulations but this one…the best way to describe him would be a jackal who's convinced all the chickens that he will protect them all and all the while he'll be consuming them from behind and they'll never see it coming. _Albus_ _Dumbledore_ is someone to watch but it is so difficult, the man has embedded himself so deeply into our society and due to his previous achievements people all over have come to see him as messiah of sorts." Charlus wrung his wrists in worry.

Edwin raised an eyebrow "Is he that dangerous?"

"He is worse than this Dark Lord upstart, at least they are trying to force change even if it is a twisted change but Dumbledore has a vision of a utopia where nothing changes. The status quo will not be hindered under Dumbledore and he wants to be elevated to the level of Merlin and he's positioned himself brilliantly for it. Out of all the positions in our government he's been handed he only chose two, one is like the speaker of the house for our Wizengamot and the other is Headmaster to our school of wizardry where he plays his persona of being a grandfatherly figure with a kind smile… he has roped even my son into his plans." Charlus gestured his hands askew before he rubbed his forehead, "The way it's going I'm certain my son and daughter-in-law will die for his cause and my grandson will be orphaned. I'll only be glad that I and Dorea will go first."

Christopher growled, not out loud because he was aware of the bundle in his arms "Surely James would listen to you if you explain it. And are you certain he's as bad as you claim and not merely delusional?"

"No, like I said he has played his part brilliantly James will have a hard time accepting my version over the one he has personally known for years." Charles laughed "I only wish the fool was delusional, but the danger inherent lies with his concept that he knows best and that all decisions should be left to him alone…think like this my boy, your family's motto _'Noblesse oblige'_ but pervert it to the point where you'd give Adolf Hitler second, third and fourth chances if he were before you and despite the fact he's murdered thousands before, Albus Dumbledore would willingly do so."

Edwin stared at his childhood friend and sighed resignedly "So what have you been doing to protect your family?"

"Oh this and that…finalized certain things with the Goblins should it ever come to pass and I know for certain that goat has plans on my family fortune and on Harry. He handed my Daughter-in-law an ancient text regarding soul magic, I don't know why but a majority of soul magic require sacrifice especially pure soul magic it's not a great leap to infer what he's planning. As much as I wish to kill him…his power as a wizard is undoubted he has faced this Dark Lord many a times and routed him each time." Charlus shot Christopher a nervous look "In fact I had an idea which I pitched to Dorea and she agreed with me…a marriage contract between my grandchild and yours."

Charlus hastily added "It is a contract that allows you magically and legally take guardianship of my grandchild should what I fear come to pass. I've already given my will as it were, to the Goblins and Her Majesty's Jester. The two will ensure that my direction will be followed over any other regarding the wellbeing of my grandchild."

Christopher Mably let out a stiff breath, he hated the idea of binding his daughter to another without her consent or even at such a young age but he could see how pushed his Uncle Charlus was. How he had come to terms with what was coming, Christopher nodded _'The least I can do is raise his grandson as he expects me to.'_

Edwin tapped his desk "You got James to go along with this?"

"James is still my heir and while he will become the head of the family upon my death…I'm still alive now and I will do what I must to keep my family safe. My will supersedes his so none can contest it." Charlus smiled sadly as he stood up, "I left a number of things with the Jester and the Goblins will stay in contact with you both, Edwin you know how to contact the Jester correct."

Edwin Mably gave an affirmative nod "Then call on him for anything you need. Christopher…"

Christopher nodded "My word that if anything should happen I and my family will raise your grandchild to be someone you are proud of, Uncle."

Charlus grinned at that and left…

Edwin Mably rose and walked over to his liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Bourbon "Christopher set Elizabeth away and keep me company would you…I don't think I'll be sleeping tonight."

"Father?"

"Charlus was saying goodbye, Christopher." Edwin had already taken a glass of it down and began pouring another one. Christopher grew ashen at his father's statement and prayed to every deity out there that he was wrong…

.

.

Nearly two years now since that horrid night. Christopher Mably sighed, he had seen his Uncle Charlus for the last time that night; his father had soon gotten the news barely a month later that Charlus was dead.

The Jester had personally informed him and Christopher had to work to drag his father away from the liquor cabinet not that he himself didn't wish to join him.

There were more important things to do, such as ensuring his last wishes for his grandchild's safety was carried out. Christopher had immediately placed the required signatures of him and his father on the marriage contract. He had gone through it, it was barely anything obligatory and a contract in name alone if Elizabeth fell for the boy then it would be a mere formality.

The Goblins were most helpful in setting things up. Especially the wards on the family homes, usually illegal on a 'muggle' home but because of the contract they were already commissioned by Charlus to do so.

Christopher looked outward at the moving the suburbs, staring at his own reflection in the window. He was a young man, thin, dressed in a fine suit and quite handsome despite his inherited baldness. His brown eyes sharp, his mind focused as he turned to his lawyer a Mr. Keshav Patil who was legal counsel for the Mably group and conveniently a Wizard. The Jester had introduced them and Mr. Keshav had been working with them for over a year now working on both sides of the world to ensure what was going to happen today was airtight.

The tan skinned man from what he understood was from a well to do family in Mumbai, India. Top marks in every class and course he had ever taken and decided to settle down here in England after he met his to be wife.

"Sir, Legally speaking everything is covered both Magical and Muggle. The only thing I can't speak for is Dumbledore." Mr. Keshav straightened out some papers and set them aside, "Though I have spoken with my colleague Mr. Greengrass and he is ready to help us should it come to that."

"Let's hope that our hand isn't revealed just yet." As the car came to a stop before a suburban house in Little Whinging, a cookie cutter lane of houses that differed very little from each other. More specifically they got down in front of house Number 4, Privet Drive.

Cristopher duly rang the doorbell and was suddenly faced with an overly large man with a bushy moustache, Christopher noticed how the man's moustache twitched as he wanted to shout at him but stopped long enough to notice his clothing and the vehicle behind him.

' _Ah we're off to a great start.'_ he thought dryly as the aggressive look he had changed instantly to a more polite tone and subsequently inviting them in.

As Christopher and Keshav sat in the living room, Christopher introduced himself to the Dursley couple "I'm Christopher Mably of the Mably Corporations and this is Mr. Keshav Patil my Legal Counsel. You are Vernon and Petunia Dursley, correct?"

Seeing them nod in the affirmative, he continued "And you are the guardians of one Harry James Potter, correct?" 

The change in their moods was instantaneous, both Dursley's grew a bit sharper in their expressions and Petunia stated "So you are one of them."

Christopher decided to partake in the tea Mrs. Dursley laid out for them so hurriedly as he answered her vague statement "If by _them_ you mean wizards, then no I'm not one but Mr. Keshav here is."

He gestured to Keshav who opened up his briefcase and pulled out some documents and laid it out before the couple, Christopher then reassured them "Please do not be alarmed, I nor Mr. Keshav mean any harm to either of you but I do have something of import to do which involves your family. I wish to take young Harry away from here."

"The _old man_ said that it was grave importance to our protection that Harry live here." Petunia hissed, "Otherwise we would've handed the boy to the nearest orphanage!"

Christopher raised an eyebrow "For someone who clearly despises wizards you seem intent on ensuring one lives under your roof and on the whim of another no less."

Vernon was about to go into a tirade only to be beaten to it by Petunia who with a furious expression raged at them "Despises them?! I utterly hate everything to do with wizards or magic! It stole my sister away from me who had gotten so ignorant of the lives of her own family didn't even realize till it was too late that she dragged her family into her godforsaken war!"

Petunia now had tears trailing over her cheeks "The funniest part is that she and her husband had gone and gotten themselves killed and their son delivered to us on a cold November night…left on our doorstep like a bottle of milk! I had to learn of my sister…my little sister's death over a damn letter…I…I didn't even get a chance to bury my own sister or even visit her grave."

The silence that came after that seemed endless then Christopher sighed "This Dumbledore seems more and more like the fool Uncle Charlus made him out to be."

Christopher turned to Keshav who pulled out an attested photocopy of a document "Mrs. Dursley, this is the last Will and Testament of one Charlus Potter, Harry's grandfather who has stated that guardianship of Harry was to be granted to the Mably family should the worst happen to his family. Albus Dumbledore who is the one who placed Harry here did so illegally and has thus opened your family to legal action…"

Christopher added "Which we would not pursue, neither of you were aware of the illegality of the placement but seeing as you are the boy's relatives we wish to resolve this amicably."

Vernon grunted "I knew that man was no good, leaving a baby like a bottle of milk. The nerve!"

Christopher simply nodded at the man's comment and continued "So you see, he really has no right to force you to do anything especially the fact that he is willfully ignoring the laws of the crown, our crown mind you." He tapped the documents on the table "By the law you will be signing over Harry to me and like a majority of wizards and witches Albus Dumbledore doesn't exist not in the legal sense anyway."

"You will take care of him, won't you?" Petunia spoke in slowly.

"He will never want for anything."

.

.

The next moments involved Harry being handed over to them. Mr. Keshav ensured that all the relevant paperwork was done and doing so ensured that Dumbledore of all people didn't have a legal leg to stand on.

Christopher attempted to offer them a way to live in relative safety in America but the Dursley's denied that. 'This is our home.' Well Christopher could sure respect that decision and Keshav assured them he'd have them protected personally.

Christopher met the stare from the 2 year old Harry James Potter, his green eyes boring into his hazel ones only to break off as he yawned. Christopher chuckled as the toddler slept completely indifferent of the situation around him.

Perhaps Christopher could allow the boy to maintain that…that peace for a little while longer. He knew if Harry and his daughter Elizabeth grew interested in each other than Harry would have his future set as a Limiter. Considering the fact his daughter had shown tremendous aptitude for Stigmata compatibility, her ability as a Pandora was assured and considering the situation of the world, the fight against the Nova…he couldn't really ignore the fact that his daughter was candidate for Pandora.

Even if he didn't like it.

Though it would be interesting to see if it were possible for Harry to do what was considered impossible, be a Wizard and a Limiter at the same time. Considering the fact, the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead revealed the only proof of his survival against the Killing Curse, something that was considered impossible to survive…

He was betting on the boy to do the impossible.


End file.
